


my skin is new and shining

by leviathanmirror



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my skin is new and shining

She's brushed her hair until it shines and dressed in the prettiest dress she owns; white, like the ballgown from her dreams (dreams, plural).

This is the third time in the last week she's found herself dressing up and standing dry-mouthed in front of her mirror.

It's taken her a long time to figure out what it that she wants and what he can reasonably offer her; being from a different world, and one she isn't sure she can leave her own behind for. But she just hasn't been able to do it yet.

At some point he stopped being the monster who stole her brother (it was her fault, she wished Toby away, not Jareth; but that took maturity to understand she just hadn't had at the time). She doesn't know what he is now but she'd like to found out.

If she could just find the courage to say "I need you."

She trails her fingers across the silver surface and watches for ripples, for the slightest sign of magic, or owl feathers. For the slightest sign of him.

Breathing so deeply that her lungs ache, she steps forward, pressing her palm flat against her mirror.

"Jareth," she says, and the mirror does seem a little less solid against her hand.

"I need you."

The change is instantaneous. She shivers but doesn't pull away from the shifting, glowing mirror.

His hand is matched to hers on the other side. He pushes it through first and looks like he's moving through water as he steps into her room, hand against hers, body so close she can't smell anything but smoke and spice.

He clasps her trembling hand and brings it to his lips, watching her, amusement lighting in his mismatched eyes.

"You called, precious?"

She knows he's just trying to make her say it. She swallows the lump in her throat and gives in, "Yes."

"I've been waiting."


End file.
